Inside the Golden Amber of Her Eyes
by The Darkness That Follows You
Summary: She never wanted to have a friend, or get to know anyone. She just wanted to get through life without anyone knowing her secrets. Then she switched schools and met an odd group of people. Secrets are revealed, friendships are made, and much more. Raijin days, high school Izaya and Shizuo, demon, OC x Izaya. Sorry, no yaoi.
1. Stop Sign Red

The color red, like that of a stop sign was the first thing that came to Izaya's mind when he saw the new student at his school. She had pretty blue almost blue-green eyes, skin that was so fair that he wondered if she were ill, and her hair was stop sign red. As if she were trying to warn people to stay away from her. It was with that in mind when he decided she might be perfect for his new little game. He just had to see how she acted normally.

"Class this is our new student, Tenma Mizuki." Izaya couldn't help, but smile at the sound of such an interesting name, "Please take the seat behind Orihara Izaya."

Izaya listened to the students around them comment on how odd she looked and that she was a freak. It didn't really matter to Izaya what she looked like it was how her mind worked that interested him. He did think she was an attractive woman, but he wasn't interested in anyone romantically.

It felt as if class didn't last very long and then it was lunch time. Izaya decided to play the role of friendly fellow student and talk to her. She was making her way up to the roof which was where Shizuo usually spent his lunch break. He stopped her quickly so that he didn't have to wait until another time.

"Hey, you sit behind me in class." Izaya said with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you Orihara-san." She said bowing to him politely.

"Oh, please call me Izaya." He told her with a smile.

"Okay Izaya-san, then call me Mizuki." She smiled, but Izaya could tell there was something a little off about her. She acted almost robotic, like she had rehearsed saying things in a friendly sort of way. Izaya was a little thrown by that, but went ahead with what he had to say.

"I was wondering since your new and all if you'd like to eat lunch with me?" he said and she blinked at him as actually surprise came across her face.

"Uh, sure, I guess." She said softly as she furrowed her brows like she was confused.

* * *

Shizuo glanced up and blinked as Izaya walked across the school yard with Shinra and with his arm around a pretty girl. He felt sorry for the girl, but she gave off a vibe that said "Stop and Turn back," but it was no surprise that Izaya had interest in her. He shook the thought from his head and went to the shoe boxes. When he went to get his shoes out he found that someone had cracked eggs in his shoes.

"IZAAAYAA-KUUUN!" other people in the shoe box room flinched at the sound of Shizuo's roar. He stormed out of the building only to see that Izaya had his back turned to him. He looked around for anything nearby that he could throw at him. A lamp post that was usually used to light up the school yard at night caught his eye.

Meanwhile over by Izaya…

"Oh come on, Mi-chan Russia Sushi has really good Otoro~." Izaya said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know…" she said looking away from him and Shinra, "Shit!"

Mizuki knocked Izaya to the ground just as the lamp post went past where he had been standing. She rolled off of him just as quickly as she had knocked him down and hopped to her feet. Izaya was just as fast as she was and soon had his signature flick blade in hand as well as his usual smirk on his face.

"Thank you so much, Mi-chan." Izaya said as he watched Shizuo march toward them.

"I should have let it hit you." She said with a sigh.

"I can already tell you two are going to be great friends." Shinra said cheerily.

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo yelled as he started across the school yard.

"I guess we'll have sushi some other time Mi-chan." Izaya said bolting out the school gates soon followed by Shizuo.

"Does this happen a lot?" Mizuki asked Shinra who nodded.

"Those two are always fighting." He told her as they watched them run down the street, "one or both of them will probably end up at my place needing patched up later."

"I think I'm going to like it here." She said with a small smile.

* * *

Shadow's Ramble: I hope you like the first chapter~! If you did tell me what you think. Please review, favorite and follow my story please~!


	2. A Good Liar

Shizuo sat up on the roof during lunch like he did on most days. He knew Shinra would be up there sooner or later after hanging out with Izaya. No one, besides Shinra and a few others, ever came up here because he did and he understood that it was because his fellow student feared him. The sound of the door to the roof let him know Shinra was there and he sighed. Shinra was annoying to him and Shizuo would've much rather be alone than annoyed.

"I didn't know anyone else was up here." Shizuo glanced up at the sound of a feminine voice and found the redheaded girl from the day before lingering by the roof entrance.

"Uh, yeah, it's just me." He said to her.

"You're the guy that cased Izaya-san away the other day." She said closing the door and then leaning against it.

"I hate that annoying flea." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah, he's pretty annoying." She agreed with him, "If it's okay with you I think I'll stay up here since he probably won't be here."

"I don't care, and can't blame you for wanting to avoid him." He said and she nodded. An awkward silence fell between them as they shared the roof, but Shizuo decide to break it. "So, how do you like Raijin so far?"

"The classes are good, the people are rude, well other than Izaya-san and Shinra-san, they're just annoying." She said and Shizuo smiled a little.

"Shinra-kun is almost as annoying as Izaya-kun, but I can stand being around him for a little while." He said and she smiled.

"You're unusually strong," she said to him, "That's coo – ah!"

"Oh, sorry, Tenma-san." Shinra said looking down at Mizuki as she sighed from the ground.

"Hi, Shinra-san, nice to see you too." She said sitting up, "Oh and please call me by my name."

"Okay, hey, you know Izaya-kun is looking for you." Shinra told her ands he shrugged as he helped her to her feet.

"He can just keep looking." She said dusting herself off.

"Seems like you like Izaya as much as Shizuo does." Shinra said with his usual smile.

"I don't hate him; I'm just not as… social as he is." She said deciding that he wasn't exactly talkative, but liked being around people.

"Yeah, he's a real social butterfly." Shinra said with a laugh, "Shizuo-san can I –?"

"No." Shizuo said already knowing he was about to ask for a blood sample.

"But you didn't even let me finish asking." Shinra whined.

"The answer is still no." Shizuo said and Mizuki smiled. Shinra was more interested in talking to Shizuo and Shizuo wasn't talkative or social. She much rather be around them than Izaya. He was too… prying.

* * *

Mizuki blinked as her eyes started to feel dry from the contacts. Class would be over in a few minutes, but the down side to that would Izaya asking her to hang out. She wasn't sure if he couldn't take a hint, or if he was just being persistent, but she had no interest in 'hanging out'. The bell rang and she grabbed her books as quickly as she could.

"Hey, so you're going to Russia Sushi with me today, right?" She looked up to see Izaya leaning against her desk.

"I'm not hungry…" she murmured softly.

"But you didn't eat lunch." He said smirking at her.

"Just because I skipped a meal doesn't mean I'm hungry now." She said standing up and then walking around him.

"Oh come on, what are you, anorexic?" Izaya said and she spun around on her heals.

"You have P.E. with me; I think we both know I have meat on my bones." She said and he smiled.

"Yeah, you do have a more athletic build." He said and she quirked a brow at him.

"Are you saying I have a manly body?" she asked and he chuckled.

"No, I'm just saying you have a… strong body." He said and she smirked at him.

"I tell you what, I have nothing to do Saturday after school*, so we could hang out then." She said giving in to his attempts, "I'll go anywhere, but a restaurant."

"You're new to Ikebukuro, right?" Izaya asked already knowing the answer and went on before she had even started to nod, "I could show you around."

"Okay." She said with a shrug, "should I meet you somewhere… or?"

"I have cleaning duty that day so you can meet me out by the school gate afterwards." He suggested and she nodded.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said turning and walking out of class.

* * *

Izaya cocked his head to the side as he walked up to the pretty little redhead. She had had time to change out of her school clothes while he was cleaning. She wore a black knee length skirt, a dark blue sweater, and knee high boots. Her long bangs went over one of her eyes instead of pulled back like it usually was when she was at school. As he got closer he saw the zipper on the front of the sweater as well as the lacing on the boots. She looked good out of her school uniform, but it made him feel underdressed.

"Well don't you look nice." He couldn't stop himself from commenting.

"Hm." She shrugged looking down at her clothes, "I wasn't really trying, but thanks."

"Anyway, I figured I'd show you around the west gate park first." He said walking past her.

Izaya was chatty as always as they walked down the street. She shrugged or hummed in agreement to what he was saying. It was irritating that she never really answered his questions, so he started saying things that she couldn't answer with a simple yes or no.

"Where did you live before you came to Ikebukuro?"

"Tokyo Dome City." She said simply.

"Why'd you come here?" he asked her as they walked along.

"I wanted to get far from there…" she muttered so quietly that her voice was lost in the sounds of the city.

"Why?" he asked with a smile.

"No reason really." She said with shrug.

"You don't say…" Izaya said sounding slightly annoyed at her avoiding the question.

"Hey, you wanna check out that place?" she said as they paused in front of store.

"Hm?" Izaya glanced up at the store front. The sign in the window read, "Madam Maria's Herbs and Heirlooms," in dark purple English print. "Sure."

The door was already open and they left their shoes just inside the door. They walked through a curtain of beads into the shop and were greeted by the scent of burning sage. Mizuki coughed a little and Izaya stopped to look at her. She shook her head as she continued coughing.

"The sage…" she coughed backing out of the store. Izaya sighed, but followed her out of the shop.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked her as she coughed and put her boots back on.

"I'm allergic to sage." Mizuki said looking up at him with blood shot eyes.

"Wow, you look horrible." He said and she laughed.

"Gee, thanks Izaya-san." She said wiping at her eyes.

"Maybe I should walk you home." He grimaced as he watched her eyes being to run.

"That might be a good idea considering my lungs are on fire and I can't really see." She laughed, but he knew she was actually in pain.

"C'mon." Izaya said pulling her to her feet.

They were quiet as they walked together this time. He watched as she pulled eye drops out of her pocket and put them in her eyes as they walked down the street. He noticed that they were actually eye drops for contacts, but didn't say anything. They ended up at the school again, and then walked past it. Unsurprisingly though, Izaya already knew where she lived, but let her lead the way.

"Are you eyes feeling better?" Izaya asked when they were close to her apartment.

"Yeah," she said and then cleared her throat, "I have a question…"

"Hm?" Izaya raised his brow at her.

"Why do you keep asking me to hang out with you?" she said and this time he shrugged, "If you answer me honestly, I'll answer one question of yours' honestly."

"You looked interesting, but… you're actually kind of boring." He said and she laughed with a smile.

"Okay, you get one question." She said smiling at him.

"Where are you from?" he asked her and her face fell.

"I… I wish I knew. If I did, I would tell you." She said as she came to her apartment, "I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, I guess." Izaya said walking backwards away from her.

She watched him go and then sighed. Mizuki thanked the stars she was a good liar.

* * *

*Saturday - in Japan high schooler actually have to go to school on Saturday, but they do get Sunday off.

Shadow's Ramble: Hi~~! I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of a filler, but I'm trying to build up my character and her relationships with everyone. I really hope you guys like it. Please, review, alert and favorite~! Shadow out~!


	3. Lucky Black Cat

Her heart pounded in her chest as her paws pushed her further from the dogs that were gaining on her. She could hear them barking and growling as they closed in on her. Zipping around a corner the small black cat found herself in a dead end ally with nowhere to hide. The cat turned and faced her adversaries as she arched her back and puffed out her fur. The tough act did little to deter three hungry strays.

The dogs paused in their approach as they heard the sound of a roar. The cat blinked up in the direction of the fire escape that was just out of paws reach; that was where the roar had come from. The cat watched as a figure jumped from the fire escape and landed between her and the dogs. The skittish k-9s scrambled back from the crouching shape, whimpering pathetically. A loud cat-like growl ripped through the air as the stupid mutts watched the figure and thought that it was just a larger cat. They growled and foolishly moved in to attack the larger cat-like figure.

It only took a second for one dog to have its throat ripped out and the smartest of the three to tuck its tail between his legs and run, while the last chose to stay and fight. It soon joined its dead comrade. The black cat watched as the figure stood up and it saw what it had been rescued by. She quickly stepped forward and rubbed her head against the woman's leg as she meowed her thanks. The woman bent down and picked up the stray cat.

"It looks like it's your lucky day, little kitty." The woman said holding the cat and walking down the alley.

* * *

Izaya usually smirked as girls sat around him at the lunch table. It was like that every day, he'd sit down and Shinra would talk to him for a little bit and then a few girls, would sit down with him. He wasn't interested, of course, but he liked to play along like he was just to mess with them. Today, however, he was doing some snooping.

You could learn a lot from the content of a woman's purse, or book bag in this case. Right now Izaya was feeling frustrated by what he was finding, or 'not' finding, in Mizuki's bag. She had the normal things that girls carried, such as lip balm, mascara, and hand lotion. He knew from experience that girls would usually carry more personal items around too, but she had just the basics. Then there was her cell phone.

He took her number and put it in his phone for later use, and then he looked through her pictures. The only pictures she had on there were the defaults so he moved on to her messages, but there was nothing there either. He looked at her contacts and found she had none. There was nothing he could get from this, no information to be found anywhere. With an annoyed sigh he put everything back just as he found it and went out of the class room.

"That was a waste of time…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Mizuki threw her bag in the chair by the door as she walked into her apartment. A small black cat looked over at her from the window sill. There was another cat on the other side of the glass sitting on the fire escape. She walked over and opened the window letting the new cat into her apartment. The black cat yowled and she picked it up holding it above her head as she slowly twirled.

"…A ghost, though invisible, still is like a place  
your sight can knock on, echoing; but here  
within this thick black pelt, your strongest gaze  
will be absorbed and utterly disappear:

just as a raving madman, when nothing else  
can ease him, charges into his dark night  
howling, pounds on the padded wall, and feels  
the rage being taken in and pacified.

She seems to hide all looks that have ever fallen  
into her, so that, like an audience,  
she can look them over, menacing and sullen,  
and curl to sleep with them. But all at once

as if awakened, she turns her face to yours;  
and with a shock, you see yourself, tiny,  
inside the golden amber of her eyeballs  
suspended, like a prehistoric fly…"*

Mizuki chuckles as the black cat meows softly as if she enjoyed the poem, but also at the same time wanted to be put down, "Too bad there isn't any good poetry about my kind, I'd tell you some of that too."

Both cats and the girl glanced at the bag as her cell phone began to ring. Mizuki put her cat down with a sigh and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Hi Mi-chan~!" Izaya said cheerily, "What are you up to?"

"Reciting poetry to a cat." She said blankly.

"You have a cat?" he asked as she looked over at was once two cats, but now three.

"Yeah, her and two of her pals." She said watching as the cats curled up in a ball together on a seat cushion.

"Aw, I can't wait to see them!" he said happily.

"What?" she said snapping back to their conversation.

"I'm almost to your apartment complex." He told her happily.

"Okay, would like me to have tea waiting for you?" she asked him.

"No thanks, I won't be staying long, I just want to see your cats since I'm nearby." He said to her.

"Okay, oh and by the way, next time just ask for my number, bye." She hung up on him.

* * *

Mizuki jumped a little as the door to her apartment swung open and Izaya walked in. The cats hissed in irritation, but quieted when he walked over and lay down across the sofa, resting his head in Mizuki's lap. She looked down at him as he blinked up at her almost sleepily.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten mugged on your way here?" she said looking down at him. Izaya found it odd that she wasn't at all uncomfortable by his behavior.

"Well, I was right across the street when Shizu-chan found me…" he trailed off with a sigh, "… I ran all over the city, and when we came back around this I ran inside your apartment building and lost him."

"You want that tea now?" she asked cocking her head.

"No, but some water would be nice." He smiled up at her as he lifted his head for her to get up.

"You'll have to sit up to drink." She said and he sighed sitting up. Mizuki smirked as she went to get him some water. When she came back he was blinking sleepily as he sat there.

"Mi-chan, why doesn't it bother you when I do things like walking in without knocking, or resting my head in your lap, or… calling you Mi-chan?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I think it's cute, how you act like a little kid sometimes, and how could I be upset with you for barging in here when you act like a sleepy little boy and put your head in my lap?" she said handing him the water and sitting next to him.

"You're weird." He said and then drank his water.

"I'm weird because I let you get away with being yourself?" she said and he blinked at her.

"I'm too tired for this, can I sleep here?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but your sleeping on the sofa." She said to him.

"That's rude; you're supposed to give the guest your bed*." He said and she laughed.

"Well I'd share, but it's only big enough for one and I don't want to give you any ideas." She said standing up, "I'll get you a pillow and blanket."

"Whatever…" he said lying down. When she came back he was already snoring.

"I hope his parents don't mind." She muttered going to her own room to sleep.

* * *

*The poem was written by Maria Rilke and it's called "Black Cat"

*In Japan when someone has a guest over they usually give their bed to them.

Shadow's Ramble: So, as you can see I'm still building up my character, and her relationships. You're probably noticing that she is a little… strange. In the next chapter she'll probably be more around Shizuo than Izaya. I'm not sure if I'm going to pair her with anyone at all, but if you guys think that she would be really good for Izaya or Shizuo you're more than welcome to try and convince me of that. Oh and I took down the prologue. It was really boring and when I took it down more of your guys started reading so I figured I'd change a few things. I also changed the title of the story; I probably won't change it again. Anyway, please review (the more reviews I get the more I want to write), alert and favorite~! Shadow out~!


	4. Friends?

"You know you're bleeding, right?" Mizuki said as she looked over at Shizuo as they sat on the school's roof.

"Huh?" he said looking over at her.

"Your forehead is bleeding." She said and he touched his head and sighed.

"Damn it…" he muttered.

"I'm guessing you got in another fight?" she asked and he nodded. The blood was mostly dried so she figured that he had fought this morning. The teachers probably didn't care so they let him bleed in class. He started to rub at his forehead. "Let me help you."

Mizuki grabbed a bottle of water she had near her and a tissue from her pocket. She put a little water on it and kneeled in front of him. He flinched from how cold the water was, but she took it for pain and was gentler with dabbing at the blood. Once it was gone she looked at his face and smiled.

"All better?" she asked him.

"Yeah…" he said blushing a bit from how close they were. She sat beside him to make it less awkward, but the awkwardness still remained. The silence that followed was more awkward than it usually was and Shizuo decided to break it once again. "So, how are your classes going?"

"Fine." She said shrugging, "And yours?"

"The same." He said feeling lame for asking such a boring question.

"If you don't mind me asking can you tell me how you got into that fight?" she inquired cocking her head to the side.

"A group of guys started pushing me around." He said with a shrug, "I'm not going to let anyone push me around."

"I wouldn't let anyone do that to me either, but I'd…" she trailed off like she realized she shouldn't be talking about something like that. Shizuo watched as Mizuki seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a moment before simply shrugging. "… I guess I don't really know what I'd do."

"If anyone bothers you, you can tell me, and I'll make sure they don't bother you." Shizuo said before he could even think about what he was saying. He regretted saying that, but didn't say so. He already had enough problems with people picking fights with him and his parents were frustrated with having bills for shop windows, and other things being sent to them.

"Oh, don't worry, I can handle myself." She said smiling confidently. Shizuo smiled back at her since she was usually quieter than even him. It made him wonder how she could stand being around someone as chatty as Izaya.

"How can you stand to be around the flea as much as Shinra-kun says you are?" he asked and she smiled gently.

"If I keep him distracted then he'll leave other people alone." She said and Shizuo blinked at her.

"You're sacrificing yourself for the sake of everyone else?" he asked and she shrugged.

"If you wanna say that, yes, I guess." She said nonchalantly, "but the funny thing is I'm finding him less annoying than I did when I first came here."

"Seriously?" Shizuo said scowling, "Please, don't become one of his little fan girls."

"Fan girls?" Mizuki half-laughed half scoffed at that.

"A group of girls that follow every word he says without question." Shizuo said and then sighed, "He had one of them hit on me and get my confidence up and then…"

"Please don't get all gloomy, I might just have to hug you if you do." She said and he chuckled.

"Y'know I usually don't get along with people real well, but your cool." He said smiling over at her.

"Well, I try." She said smiling smugly, "And trust me when I say I'm not one of his little 'followers'; I'm just his friend."

"Is he your friend though?" he asked her and she frowned.

"It's hard to tell with Izaya-san." She said and then sighed, "Can we please change the subject?"

"I was just about to ask that." He said with a smile.

* * *

"Did you take the apple that was on the counter before you left?" Mizuki asked as Izaya walked up to his seat in class.

"Yes." He said with a blank expression.

"That was supposed to be my breakfast." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"You should eat more than just an apple." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I do eat more than that, but that was my last apple." She said pouting at him.

"Stop pouting; I'll get you another apple." He sighed as she smiled happily.

"Did your parents mind that you stayed over with me?" she asked him and he frowned a little.

"They didn't notice I was gone." He said and she looked at him sadly, "Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry…" she mumbled, "… do you want to hang out again Saturday night?"

"Well, I was going to hang out with Shinra-kun…" He said then shrugged, "maybe we could all hang out together."

"Okay." She said putting on a forced smile.

"You find him annoying, right?" Izaya said smirking at her.

"Only when both of you are in the same room." She said to him, "that and he says perverted things about us."

"Well, you would be mine Mi-chan, if I were interested." Izaya said and she laughed.

"Oh really, so even though I'm not interested at all, you think you have a chance with me?" She scoffed at him rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I can't be charming?" he said and she cocked a brow at him.

"It's not that you can't be charming; it's that I'm not interested." She said and he smirked and leaned in close to her.

"Then who are you interested in?" he asked her.

"No one." She said leaning back in her chair to put some distance between them. She didn't want people in class to think there was something going on between them that was more than friendship.

"I could change that." He said sitting back looking at her as if she herself was a challenge.

"I'd rather you not try to do that." She said laughing nervously.

"Okay then." He said turning around as the teacher walked into class.

* * *

Mizuki sighed as she was dragged into Russia Sushi by Shinra and Izaya. The two boys were talking loudly about an assortment of things, most regarding school and a girl named Celty. Simon led them to a booth rather than the sushi bar. Mizuki sat by the wall with Izaya next to her while Shinra sat facing them. From the look on Shinra's face she knew he was about to make a comment.

"Dotachin!" Izaya called from his spot, "Come sit with us."

The boy who had just walked in with Simon blinked over at him and then grimaced. She could totally relate to him just from that expression. Izaya annoyed him too, but like Mizuki he came over to them and sat down next to Shinra.

"Dotachin this is Mi-chan, Mi-chan Dotachin." He said cheerily.

"Tenma Mizuki." She said nodding to him rather than bowing since they were at a table.

"Kadota Kyohei." He said nodding back to her and then turned to Izaya, "Is she the one you said you were dating?"

"No, I broke up with her." Izaya said nonchalantly.

"The girl is lucky to be rid of you…" Mizuki muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Izaya asked and she just shrugged.

"She said – ow!" Shinra said as Mizuki kicked him.

"Hush up Shinra-san." She said glaring at him.

"You're just as grumpy as Shizuo-kun." He said to her and she laughed.

"He isn't grumpy just easily annoyed; I guess I am too though." She said shrugging lazily.

"You know Shizuo-san?" Kyohei asked her and she nodded.

"Can we please not talk about that protozoan?" Izaya said sighing in irritation.

"Yeah, I sit on the roof with him at lunch, he's pretty cool." She said ignoring Izaya much to his chagrin.

"Really, he sits at my table when it rains." Kyohei said to her.

"You go to Raijin too?" she said and he nodded, "Maybe I can talk him into sitting with you rather than on the roof."

"Good luck." He said and she laughed.

"If you do succeed in getting him in the cafeteria I'm going to sit with you." Izaya said and she smiled over at him.

"If you do, I'll hold you down and let him punch you as much as he wants." She said her smile turning dark.

"Oh, Mi-chan has a dark side." He said winking at her suggestively. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head at him.

"How can you say something like that after what I just said?" she scoffed at him.

"I was just trying to see if you actually have the ability to blush." Izaya said and she dead panned.

"Aw, aren't they cute." Shinra said and Mizuki slowly turned to look at him.

"I swear to whatever deity there is I will beat you within an inch of your life if you say that one more time." She said narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"But… you guys are." He whispered.

"Damn it Shinra-san!" Izaya grabbed her as Simon came to the table.

"It looks like she's really hungry Simon-san." Izaya said before he had the chance to say anything.

"I get you sushi; you no need to eat Shinra-san." Simon said and she shook her head.

"I'm not going to eat him I'm just going to hurt him a little… okay a lot." She said and Simon shook his head.

"Violence bad; Sushi good." He said setting their tea down and taking their orders for sushi.

"He's right…" She said nodding, "… Sushi is better than fighting."

"You become stranger every day." Izaya muttered.

"And I always will." She said smirking.

* * *

The four of them left Russia Sushi laughing, but the group split soon after. Izaya walked with Mizuki cheerily as always. As they walked out of sight of their friends he put an arm around her and she sighed. She didn't really mind him doing things like that, but Izaya had been getting a little… flirtatious.

"This is the reason why Shinra says the things he does." She said despite leaning against him a little.

"Like I said the other day, if I wanted you, I would have you." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Prove it." She muttered and he smirked as they reached her apartment building.

"Do you really want me to do that?" he asked sliding his arm around her waist.

"I just don't understand what makes you think I'd be interested in someone like you." She said leaning into him a bit more without even thinking about it.

"Do you think I'd be interested in you?" he asked her.

"Depends, what do you like in a woman?" she asked.

"Hmm… I like someone that can keep me entertained." He said and she snorted a little, "what do you like in a man?"

"I don't know, I've never had a boyfriend, and you're my first friend, really." She said softly as if she were embarrassed by this. He found himself think that it was cute that she thought had no experience with love or friendship. It made him think of how easily he could manipulate her.

"Well, at this point I would tell you I love you and you would either admit your feelings or deny them, but I don't love you, well not you specially." He said as they reached her apartment door.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him furrowing her brow.

"I love all humans, equally." He said and she chuckled a little.

"And what do you think of those who aren't human?" she asked pulling her key from her pocket.

"I hate them." He said and she flinched.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Well, maybe I just hate Shizu-chan." he said cocking his head to the side as he thought about it.

"Oh, so you just hate Shizu-ch, I mean Shizuo-san." She said making him laugh.

"Yes, Mi-chan, I just hate him." He told her as she leaned against her door, "Why, do you think I hate you?"

"Well…" she looked away from him and seemed shy for the first time.

"I don't hate, but I do want you as my friend." He said now making Shinra his best guy-friend.

"I thought we were already friends." She said with smile.

"Then I guess we are." He smiled as she smiled back at him.

* * *

Shadow's Ramble: So… this was supposed to be mostly about Shizuo… I guess that didn't work out as I thought. I hope you guys like this chapter even though it's kind of just filler, although you got to see how close Izaya and Mizuki are getting. I think I'm going to pair them together. What do you guys think?

Oh and that little part where Izaya said "Well, at this point I would tell you I love you…" I looked into how the Japanese date and they actually have little group dates/not dates. Anyway when they decide they're interested in each other they have dates/not dates where they just walk around and hang out and then one of them (usually the guy) will say he loves her (They don't actually have a word for like, only love) and she'll either say she feels the same or not. When they admit their love they are then considered as boyfriend and girlfriend. It's kind different than how westerners date.

So please review, alert, and favorite please~! Shadow out~!


	5. Mine

Mizuki whimpered as she rolled out of bed. Someone was knocking on her door and she didn't want to be rude and ignore them. She grabbed her robe and put it around her since she was only wearing a sports bra and underwear. When she got to the door she found Izaya smirking at her from the other side.

"Izaya-san… what are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"I walked around for a while and then decided I didn't want to go home." He said to her as he leaned in close to her face, "Are your eyes yellow?"

"No!" she said snapping her eyes shut and turning away from him as she covered her hands with her face.

"Let me see your eyes." He said shutting the door as he walked right on in.

"No." she said as she felt his hands on hers.

"Mizuki let me see your eyes." He said in a serious tone as he used her actually name and pulled her hands away from her face.

"No…" she said her voice cracking like she was going to cry.

"Mizuki…" he said in a gentle voice as he cupper her face in his hands, "… don't cry, I just want to see your eyes."

"No, you'll think I'm a freak." She said trying to step away from him. He grabbed her, gently, and held her where she was.

"There is nothing that can make me think that about you, and even if there was I would still be okay with you." He said and she hesitated before blinking her eyes open, "Hmm, maybe I should've given you the nick name Hitomi-chan* instead of Mi-chan*."

"My eyes aren't beautiful." She said turning her head away from him.

"I've never seen someone with eyes like those and I think their beautiful, so…" He shrugged and then stepped away from her, "… anyway I was wondering I could sleep here again?"

"Do you ever go home?" she asked cocking her head at him.

"When I feel like it; the last time I slept on the couch I had a kink in my neck when I woke up, so I'm sleeping in your room." He said turning and walking down the hall.

"Izaya-san!" she said following him, "You are not sleeping in my bed."

"Why not?" he said stopping in front of her bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"You'll sleep next to me of course." He said spinning her around by the hand as he pulled off her robe. He looked her up and down like any straight man would as she backed up until she bumped into her bed.

"Izaya-san my face is up here." She said as he continued to just blatantly stare at her curvaceous body.

"Yes it is." He said pulling his shirt off as he walked up to her. Since he was looking at her body he didn't notice the blush that had spread across her cheeks.

"I-Izaya-san!" she tried to take another step back only to sit on her bed, but she jumped off of it as if it were on fire. When he got to her he put his shirt around her neck and then pulled her arms through the arm holes for her as if she was helpless.

"There now I won't be… tempted?" he said looking at her red face, "Huh, so you can blush, why are you blushing?"

"You're shirtless." She said sounding flustered as she looked up at him with her big yellow eyes.

"Yeah so?" he said and she looked away from him as a smile of realization came to his face, "Does Mi-chan find me attractive?"

"N-no, I just –"

"Aw, you do think I'm attractive, thank you Mi-chan." He said grabbing her hips and moving even closer to her. He leaned forward until his lips were close to her ear. "I find you attractive too." Her breath hitched as he breathed in her ear. She put her hands on his chest to push him away to no avail. "Do you like touching my bare chest?"

"Ah," she squeaked as he nibbled her ear lobe.

"Mi-chan likes that?" he said in a lewd tone, "maybe you would like this."

Izaya kissed from her ear to the curve of her neck earning little whines from her. He wasn't sure if she was actually enjoying this, but he didn't care. She had challenged him by saying things like 'prove it' when he said if he wanted her he could have her. After walking around for over two hours he decided he would show her that you don't tell Orihara Izaya that he can't do something.

He was surprised when she titled her head to the side as he sucked at the curve of her neck. He nipped at the spot getting a quiet moan from her. It was like she came to life after that. She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck shyly. Izaya found her lips as she pulled him back onto her. He chuckled against her lips before licking her bottom lip.

"No." she mumbled rolling him over so she was on top of him, "I'll kiss you, but I'm not making out."

"You're no fun Mi-chan." He pouted up at her.

"And you're too much fun." She said smirking at him, "did you think I would let you do anything you wanted to me? I'm no slut."

"I don't think you're a slut; I just figured I could get away with more since you're a virgin." He said and she started to laugh.

"I'm not a virgin." She said smiling at him, "Just because I've never had a boyfriend doesn't mean I've never gotten laid."

"So you had a one night stand with someone." He said reaching up and running his hands up her thighs.

"Yes." She said leaning forward to hover over his face, "But just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean I want to sleep with you."

"I think you will, maybe not tonight, but eventually." He said smirking at her, "After all if you had no interest in me physically you would've put more effort in pushing me away."

"Do you actually want me?" she asked him being serious.

"Do you want me?" he asked her and she leaned forward resting her forehead against his.

"I asked you first." She said and he chuckled.

"I didn't think I could actually have feelings for any individual human, but I was thinking about how you make me feel." He said to her, "But you're not exactly human are you?"

"No…" she said softly.

"I didn't think so." He said sitting up with her in his lap. He turned in the bed holding her as he did so that they were both laying the correct way. "It doesn't matter what you are, to me you are mine."

* * *

Izaya watched as she slept quietly next to him. She had taken his shirt off mumbling about being too hot. It didn't matter if she was fully clothed or not, he was attracted to her. He had wanted her since he laid eyes on her, but he didn't want to want anyone. It didn't matter anymore, he had admitted his feelings for her and she accepted them. He wasn't sure if it was more than lust, but he thought that he would figure it out sooner or later.

"Mnmm…" she started to wake up.

"Good morning." Izaya said and she whined as he pulled her closer.

"I thought you would leave before I woke up." She said softly.

"The only reason I left last time was because we had school that day, and besides I didn't have such a lovely view then." He said playing with her panty line.

"Didn't I say no last night?" She said grabbing his hand.

"Can I not tease you?" he said lacing his fingers through hers, "Does Mi-chan not like being teased~"

"It's too early for this." She sat up and swung her legs out of the bed. Izaya grabbed her around the waist as he sat up.

"Where are you going?" he asked and then kissed her bare shoulder.

"I have to pee." She said dryly. He chuckled letting her go. He slipped out of her bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor. Mizuki opened her closet and he looked up as she pulled clean clothes out.

"Are you going to pee or are you taking a shower?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Both."

"Then can I join you?" he asked and she sighed.

"Go home." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll just wait in the living room for you." He grumbled and pouted.

"Give me your clothes." She said to him and he blinked at her.

"What?"

"Give me your shirt and your pants." She said and he continued to stare, "So I can wash them."

"What am I going to wear while they're in the washer?" he said and she smirked as she walked out of the room.

"Nothing…" it only took him a second to realize what she was getting at.

* * *

*Hitomi is often given as a nickname to girls who have beautiful eyes.

*The Mi in Mizuki stands for beautiful and Izaya called her that because he thought she was pretty, but not interesting when he first met her.

Shadow's Ramble: So I've changed it to Izaya x OC. I may end up changing the rating to M and add some smut if you guys would like? Otherwise I'll just hint that they've done it. Anyway, I love hearing what you guys think so please review. I only got one review on the last chapter and I'd like to at least get two or three on each. I don't want to hold my chapters for review-ransom, but I will if I have to. So please review and favorite and follow if you'd like.

Special thanks to Smile9316 for being the first person with an account to review.

Shadow out~!


End file.
